Felling Finally show
by Jazmin.Salazar
Summary: Their a talent Show. Will Draco and hermione say their actuall Feelings? Ummm well i suck at summaries so just read. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So i hope u enjoy its a oneshot.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

At hogwarts theirs been a talent show so far everyone has been up.

"Next we have Mr. Draco Malfoy. He will be singing One wish by Ray J"

Draco's P.O.V

I walked up when i heard my name i grabbed the mic and looked at the audience. I took a breath i signaled the professor to turn on the music. I listened and sang :

**One Wish  
**

**Damn baby  
Just don't understand where we went wrong  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave you...**

I looked around and my eyes meet hers and all of a sudden my voice got stronger. ****

As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know  
We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone  
See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt  
Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse  
Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list

First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish

Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe  
I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list

First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time  
If I had one wish

I don't even know how we ended upon this road  
And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time**

**If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
**And i finished i looked at her she had tears in her beautiful gold brown eyes. She knew i was talking about her i knew that i could say anything to her. The next thing i new i was told to get off stage and that my it was my angels turn, Hermione's.

Hermione's P.O.V

He sang about me he told the truth he does Love Me. I quickly dried the tears and went on stage i gave Draco and smile. I went over to the professor and told him to change the song. I choose 'I could fall in love' by Selena. But i had to slots cause someone dropped out so i also choose 'dreaming of you' also by Selena. I wait for the music to start. After that i just let my voice carry out. And i sang, while having my eyes closed:

**I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away   
'Cause, the way I feel, I might  
Lose control and let you stay   
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go **

**I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**

**I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But, if I ****take that** **chance right now  
Tomorrow, will you want me still?  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know**

**I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**

**  
And I know it's not right, and I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**

**  
Siempre estoy soñando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazándome con ansias locas--  
Imaginando que me amas cómo yo podría amar a ti**

**So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know**

**I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**

everything was quite the next song started. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I opened mine and meet his, Draco's . Then I started to sing:

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too**

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me 

Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?   
Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Ahhh... Corazon I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Como te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, como te extrano 

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"  
**After i said this Draco started walk towards me. **  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly...**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,   
Dreaming about you and me  
Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight   
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight**

After this I sang I LOVE YOU! I swear that Ron was going to say I love you too. But before that Draco sang back I LOVE YOU TOO!. I turned and saw him everyone gasped. He came to me and gave me a hug the he tipped my chin and said I do Love you, then kissed me. We broke apart and I said I Love you too. Then he kissed me people started to clap, eventually everyone clapped.

Lets just say i won't trade that day ever.

The End.


End file.
